You had me hello
by J-awesomeness
Summary: Yumi smiled warmly and said, "Hello, Ulrich." ::: Ulrich/Yumi One-shot :::


**I'm missing you so much, I'll see you die tonight,**

**Just so I can get to you before the sun will rise.**

**I know the signs are on and I feel this too,**

**None of that seems to matter when I'm holding you.**

Dear Yumi,

I haven't seen you in what? Four months? I miss you. A lot. Maybe I'll make up an excuse to see you. But now that me and Odd are in our senior year, Jim's watching us extra closely. I don't blame him, either. Just last week me and Odd skipped class so we could build a ramp in the middle of the track field. It's not finished yet, but they don't have enough money to take it down. Jim was furious. Me and Odd still have four detentions left. Still, we used to always be able to get out of things for Lyoko, so I might see you soon. Wouldn't that be cool? Well I have to stop writing now. Detention time.

Ulrich

Ulrich set down his pen and walked outside. Yumi never wrote, called, texted, or e-mailed. He was worried that she got hurt.

"Hey, Odd, are you ready for detention?" Ulrich said, putting the letter in an envelope. He put a cherry blossom stamp on it. They were the stamps he bought just for her.

Odd laughed and shook his head. "Am I ever ready for detention? Let's go." They walked to the library where Jim was waiting for them. Strangely, Ulrich didn't mind detention. During it he thoguht about Yumi, and all the possibilities of what happened to her. For awhile he was thinking it was another boyfriend, but he knew that she would never do that to him.

"Odd, do you know what happened to Yumi?" Ulrich questioned. He always asked that during detention.

Odd flinched at her name and sighed. "No... did you find out? Cause if you did it wasn't my fault." Then he turned around and looked out the window, as if he was extremely interested in seeing the leaves fall off of the trees. Although it was pretty, Ulrich knew that Odd never liked looking at scenery.

"I didn't find out. And of course it isn't your fault. It's not like you're at college with her. Why did you flinch, anyway? You're acting like it's a different name for an onion," Ulrich replied.

"I flinched 'cause, uh, I got a shiver... yeah. I got a shiver. Nothing big. And onions are the devil's food! The only food I don't like." Odd was still looking out the window, but Ulrich could tell he wanted to stop talking about it.

For the next two hours Ulrich slept. He was writing that letter all night, because he couldn't think of anything to say. After detention Ulrich walked slowly to his dorm. Odd went to get food instead. Before he got to his room, Ulrich sat on the bench. The only reason he liked fall was that he got to see the leaves change color. There was even some piles of leaves that the younger kids were playing in. While Ulrich was watching everything happen, he remembered when Yumi told him she liked him.

_"Hey, Ulrich," Yumi said, pulling her sleeves longer. She never liked it when they were uneven._

_Ulrich stopped looking at the snow fall and glanced towards her. "Hi, Yumi. What's up?" He could tell that Yumi was blushing, but he wasn't all that sure if it was from the cold or not. _

_"Um, I wanted to tell you something. Unless you're busy. I guess it could wait," Yumi stammered. By that time Ulrich was sure she was blushing, and he was extremely curious._

_"Nah, I'm not busy. I was just procastinating on my homework." Ulrich laughed and looked up at Yumi. She was just smiling a faint smile, but that was something. Any other time she would yell at him, telling him he should do his homework._

_"Oh. Well, uh, I... Actually, never mind. I'll tell you some other time. Sorry. I guess you should do your homework. I have to study, anyway. So, yeah. Bye," Yumi replied. She turned around and was about to leave but then Ulrich told her to wait. _

_"Yumi, the only other time you were like this was when you wanted to stay "just friends". What do you want to tell me?" By now Ulrich wasa blushing, too, but he hoped Yumi didn't notice. _

_"Okay... then, Ulrich, I like you. More than a friend. Now I really just want to go, please." Ulrich could tell she was embarassed. And honestly, he was, too. It wasn't everyday your crush told you she liked you in public. After that Yumi walked away, and Ulrich was left turning from pink to red, telling all the younger kids to leave. He was amazed at her courage to tell him that, but he was afraid to tell her._

**And I'm wasting away, away from you.**

**And I'm wasting away, away from you.**

Ulrich got up and went to his room. He was amazed he could remember all that. He was already starting to forget their first date, kiss, and even their first fight. Ulrich figured it was just because they haven't seen in each other in awhile. He laid down on his bed and fell asleep withtout trying to.

_Four Weeks Later_

**What have I gotten into this time around?**

**I know that I had sworn I'd never trust anyone again but I didn't have to...**

**You had me at hello.**

Everyday Ulrich checked his mail. He also checked his texts, e-mails, IMs, and just about anything else he could think of. Yumi still never talked to him.

He decided to send her another letter. (He couldn't type too fast, and texting just wasn't good enough to him.)

Dear Yumi,

I know you're in college and you have a lot of homework and everything, but even just a text saying "hi" would be nice. I mean, if you want to break up with me, fine. But you could at least tell me. And if you have a new boyfriend in college, well, I wonder if he's being talked to. It's just that I love you, and I want to know if you still love me. Because right now it doesn't really seem like it. You're the only person I ever trusted, and if it turns out I was stupid for that, then I promise I will never trust another person ever again. Okay? Please talk to me. Anyway, I failed a class. It was Latin. I don't know how, though. Well, no, I do know how. I always skipped and stuff. Oh, so guess what. X.A.N.A. hasn't attacked us or anyone since you left. It's as if he's waiting for you, too. Isn't that weird? Well, that's really all that's up with me. Bye.

Ulrich

**I've never seen a smile that can light the room like yours,**

**It's simply radiant, even more with everyday that goes by.**

**I watch the clock so I can make my timing just right.**

**Would it be okay? Would it be okay?**

**if I took your breath away.**

_Yumi walked over to Ulrich, Aelita, and Odd. They were hanging out by the vending machines. Jeremy, of course, was trying to find out more information about Lyoko. _

_Everyone said hi to her, and Aelita hugged Yumi. Ulrich blushed, obviously remembering the conversation they had the day before. Yumi smiled towards him and also turned slightly pink._

_"Well, it's time to get to class. See you later, Yumi!" Aelita told her. She smiled brightly and skipped off to class. Odd took a giant bite out of his granola bar and waved. _

_Ulrich stood there for awhile, not realizing what was going on. It took several moments until he noticed other people were leaving._

_"Uh... I guess I have to go, too. See you," he mumbled. She waved good-bye and next thing she knew, Ulrich was hugging her._

_For a second she couldn't breath._

_Running to catch up to Odd, Ulrich whispered, "Did you ever notice Yumi's smile? Her teeth are so white, and it's really pretty. Yesterday it didn't look that nice. But yesterday it looked better than the day before. Weird, right?"_

_"Jeez, Ulrich, you could've just told me you had a crush on Yumi. Don't get too mushy!" Odd teased, laughing at Ulrich's bright red face._

**And I'm wasting away, away from you.**

**And I'm wasting away, away from you.**

**What have I gotten into this time around?**

**I know that I had sworn I'd never trust anyone again but I didn't have to...**

By the end of the day, Ulrich was exhausted. He had five tests and one pop quiz. Not even lunch was relaxing, because everyone was studying for their tests.

Ulrich walked back to his dorm. He was excited to find out if Yumi had written back to him. He knew it wasn't likely, because she hadn't written in so long, but he was still anxious.

Opening the door, he looked at his bed.

The only mail there was one from his parents, telling him they didn't like the grades Ulrich had. Same as always. Ulrich sat on the edge of his bed and fought himself from crying. Yumi hadn't contacted him in so long. He was beginning to wonder if it was something that happened when she wasn't at college yet.

However, Ulrich hadn't seen Yumi for such a long time, all the memories they shared were starting to slip away from him.

Yumi,

Please contact me! If you don't, I'm not so sure it'd be possible for me to ever trust another person. You're the only one I can truly trust. The only one I can open up to. If you don't answer me I'm just gonna think that I was stupid to ever trust you, to ever trust anyone. I know that you wouldn't expect me, Ulrich Stern, to be so deep, but you not replying has really punched a nerve. -Ulrich

**You had me at hello**

**(You gave me butterflies at the mailbox)**

**You had me at hello**

Ulrich fell asleep to Kiwi's breathing. It was sort of like a lullaby, but not intentional.

_Ulrich rode his bike, trying to find the academy. He knew it was a couple of streets away, but he figured that knowing places near his new school would help, too. He was so busy trying to remember all the places he was passing, he didn't notice the mailbox that was right in front of him. _

_Ulrich smashed into it, angry and upset that he hadn't thought of putting on his helmet._

_"Are you alright!?" a voice asked him. He could tell the girl was righgt next to him._

_"Guhngh megg," Ulrich moaned. His head was pounding, and landing on the curb definitely didn't help it at all._

_The girl helped him up and he got a good look at her. She had straight black hair that looked shiny in the sunlight. She was pale, but because of all her dark clothes it didn't look awful._

_By the time he saw her whole face, butterflies were throwing a party in his stomach._

_The girl took him in her house to get some band-aids. "I'm Yumi, by the way. I go to the academy I'm guessing you're going to be going to next week?" Yumi asked while putting a band-aid on his cheek. "Oh, now you look like the gym teacher... maybe I should've just put Neosporin on it."_

_"I'm Ulrich. Kadic Academy? Yeah, I'm going there. And it's fine. I can take off the bandage before anyone notices," Ulrich replied, finally gaining enough energy to talk well. _

_Yumi smiled warmly and said, "Hi, Ulrich."_

* * *

Ehh, this isn't much. I wrote half of it when I was obsessed with the song I based it off of, and today I was going through my documents. I saw this and I was like "I wanna finish this." So I did. This is just a one-shot and you can make up why Yumi isn't there. I thought that she died so X.A.N.A. would stop attacking them, and nobody told Ulrich, but just said that she went to college. However, everyone can use their imagination and think that she doesn't have the time, has a new boyfriend, etc. The song is You Had Me Hello by A Day to Remember. If you see any mistake in this, just tell me and I'll fix it. **I do not own Code Lyoko**. (Just thought I'd put that there.)

Please review! =]


End file.
